Charybdis
Charybdis is a Mastigos of the Silver Ladder. She was a member of the Preston Consilium, and is a member of the Wicked Sisters. She is related by blood to Scylla, and was last seen in the Vinci Consilium. Her Legacy is unknown. History Charybdis is the younger sister of Scylla, and aged eleven was repeatedly enchanted and attacked by her elder sister until she passed through Sleepwalking to Awaken fully. Having retreated into her own mind in order to escape the assaults, she identified easily with the Mastigos path, and took to it swiftly, adding other strings to her bow as she found teachers - welcome teachers, who embraced her into the Ladder of Preston. She forgave her sister quickly on learning the powers they felt she had been stimulated into attaining by those attacks, and the two rapidly became inseparable. At sixteen, as Charybdis was dropping out of school, the two met back up with the woman known as Dreadnaught, and the trio was never seen apart from then on. They quickly became a Cabal, calling themselves the Wicked Sisters, and Charybdis moved on to other projects. She found work from employers in Liverpool and Manchester, people who wanted someone dead and were willing to pay for a professional, after proving her abilities by killing two major players in the north-west criminal scene with no visible explanation of how she'd gotten to them, using her grasp of Space to kill one in a locked bathroom, the other having his throat slit in a moving car that later crashed. On claiming credit for these she was given a test assignment, and having pulled that off with similar aplomb her relative youth ceased to work against her. By the age of twenty, she was in substantial demand, and entirely mercenary, willing to work for both sides of a conflict and even to whip the conflict up to greater heights to ensure work. This line of employment trailed off somewhat as Dreadnaught's growing activities drew the Sisters closer in to de Molay and his web. As others of the Ladder, they rapidly began work to mould the Order into something more suitable for the future Hierarch, functioning as party Whips while Dreadnaught handled other issues. That allowed them, as a group, room to pursue other interests, but limited their sphere of activities to Preston. Charybdis helped Dreadnaught to kindle Bellerophon, and moved on from there to the question of mental constructs in general, and what they could be. Thinking deeply on the subject, she started to reach out, opening up places elsewhere and seeing what could be done with the concept of location as a sentient being, the Genius Loci as it's known. To keep her experiments safe she placed them all over the world. When her sister began to use these places to monitor Temenos Soulstone exchanges, that led to something of an argument, but Dreadnaught pulled them through it. They remained a powerhouse in Preston politics, and as such were chosen to accompany the Hierarch to the North-Western Convocation of 2014, where they rapidly came into conflict with members of the Consilium by the Bay, notably the Rose, Pallas, Demdike and Churchill. In the ensuing Trial the Wicked Sisters were cast away from the area and effectively split up, given Dreadnaught's specific conscription into a war. They were later found to have regrouped to the Vinci Consilium. Category:NPCs Category:Silver Ladder Category:Mastigos Category:Preston Consilium Category:Vinci Consilium Category:Wicked Sisters Category:The Wicked Sisters